Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Second Performance
by TopCoordinatorAlex
Summary: This is the continuation of Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles, as Alexander "Alex" Whitestone travels to another region in hopes of winning the coveted Ribbon Cup and the title of Top Coordinator. Unlike the previous installment Alex is traveling alone; What are the dangers and challenges Alex must face before he can become a Top Coordinator?
1. Sinnoh Chapter 1

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Second Performance: The Sinnoh Saga

Sinnoh Arc I: Adventurous Expeditions

Sinnoh Chapter 1: Legend of the Legendarium Vol.1!

Opening Theme Song: Shiny Tale by Mix Speaker's Inc. (T.V Version)

_It shows the Ultramarine Cruise heading towards the Sinnoh region as Wingull and Pelipper fly in the air as Aipom is on my shoulder. It the shows Misty and an unknown girl and Emile and an unknown guy they both are on the opposite sides of each other. Then it shows all of my Pokémon as Aipom jumps up and uses Swift it then shows Roxie and Wally walking as Roxie punches Wally in the arm. Adam is then seen looking out of the window gazing at the sunset. I am then seen running towards the end of the tunnel as I exit four silhouetted people are standing in a red background with Charon. It ends with me finding a box of items that were sealed off with the words on the box chipped away. I then pick up a picture frame covered in dust as I then blow the dust off it._

* * *

"It's about time I get a bigger room." Adam said jumping up and down on my bed.

"Hooray for you." I said sarcastically.

"Alex, you should clean out the Attic, and move the items in the attic to the basement closet." My mother asked.

"Okay." I replied as I yelled it down the stairs.

I walked up to the door that led to the attic and when I opened it a horde of Zubat flew out.

"Zubats in the attic, really?!" I said, "Pikachu lets go."

Pikachu hopped on my shoulder and we both went up the stairs. I turned on the light and several more Zubats flew out the room.

"Ugh, is this going to keep happening?" I said.

I started to clean up some, the room looked neater, the floor was visible, and no more Pokémon were in sight.

"Hmm what is this?" I said moving more boxes around, "a chest?"

I sat in the middle of the floor.

"This is a strange lock." I said to myself as I observed the lock. "The keyhole is strangely shaped. Not to mention the chest itself is in great condition not a speck of dust or a single scratch on it."

I stood up and kicked the lock.

"Ouch!" I said as I muffled my yell, "that didn't work, Pikachu quick use Iron Tail on the lock."

Pikachu slammed its tail on the lock and the lock didn't even budge.

"That should have worked." I said touching the lock.

The lock then glowed a golden color and became unlocked.

"What is this lock made of?" I said, "not even scratch from the Iron Tail." I thought.

As I peaked into the chest I saw old things.

"What is all this?" I asked myself.

"This is private information that is meant to be kept locked up." My grandma said from behind me.

"Meemaw I didn't know you were behind me." I said shockingly as I turned around.

"That is because your guard was down, you weren't thinking anyone would be up here." she replied.

"How did you-" I asked before she cut me off.

"I can't reveal all my tricks." she said, "go on and go your friends are waiting for you downstairs."

"Okay, bye Meemaw." I said kissing her on her cheek as I went downstairs.

"How did he manage to open this chest?" she thought. "could he? no that isn't possible." she said locking the chest back up.

"She is hiding something, but were gonna find out." I said talking to Pikachu as I was going down the stairs.

"What was that Alex?" My mother asked me.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking out loud." I said.

"Hey Alex did you want to go to the Café Viridi?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah sure." I said, "but how are we gonna get there?"

"Are we gonna have to walk?" Roxie said.

"I've got an idea." Emile said.

"Be careful." my step dad said.

"Dad, I've had my license for three years we'll be fine." Emile said.

Emile then pulled out of the driveway and we drove to past Kanto Route 1 towards Viridian City.

**Later at Café Viridi **

"What did you guys want it's my treat." Emile said.

"I want a Nanab Berry Muffin." Misty said.

"Pomeg Smoothie with a Charged Thunderbolt." Wally said.

"I'm not really hungry." Roxie said.

"First time for everything." Adrian muffled under his breath.

"What was that?!" Roxie exclaimed as she rolled up a fist and his shirt.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking out loud." Adrian said.

"Leppa Berry Smoothie and a Leppa Cake for me." I said.

"I'll take a Oran Berry Slush." Adrian said.

We all got our drinks and food and we sat outside under a umbrella as the cooling wind blew.

"I can't believe that we aren't gonna see each other for awhile." Adrian said.

"Yeah, but we all had some good times." Misty said.

"I agree, but we are gonna make a promise that next time we see each other we will be stronger than before." Emile said.

"And closer to our dreams." I added.

We all agreed as we shook on it.

"I wanna remember this moment." I said so I took out my éPhone and flashed a photo of us and made it my wallpaper.

**Midnight**

I pulled a flashlight from in my drawer and I walked up to the attic where my new room would be.

"Where is that chest at?" I asked myself.

I continued to look around.

"Is it even up here?" I thought.

I went downstairs to the basement.

"It must be down here." I said, "found you." I flashed the light on the chest.

I encased the lock in my hands and the golden light appeared from the cracks in my grasp and the chest could be opened. I placed the flashlight between my shoulder and neck as I looked in the chest.

"I knew you would be down here eventually." Meemaw said.

"I'm sorry." I said, "I knew that you told me that it was private."

She held her hand up.

"No need you don't need to say anything. You got your rebellious nature from me. Though you aren't as bad as I was." she said.

"You were rebellious?" I said shockingly.

"I was the worst. Headstrong, pugnacious, and extremely adamant, but I have calmed down to some extent." she replied.

"So what is inside of this chest." I said as I pulled out an picture frame.

I blew the dust out of the picture and it was six people all in a group photo.

"Who are these people?" I asked.

"That is me and my friends in the old days." she said sitting down.

"Who is this man next to you?" I asked.

"That man is Pop-pop." she replied.

"This man is Pop-pop!" I exclaimed "but he looks like me."

"That is why you are named after him." she said.

"Really, but how did you guys know I would look like him." I asked.

"We didn't at first, but we called you Alex for short, but as you grew up we knew we made the right choice." she said, "you look like him, but you have my personality. It's the strangest thing, he was the most fun-loving, naive, and passive person I've ever known." she added while chuckling.

"So whatever happened to Pop-pop?" I asked.

"Life." is all she said.

"What is that book that you are all holding?" I asked.

"Oh its just a book that we thought would be nice in the picture." she said quickly and without any hesitation.

"The words say something, Legendarium?" I questioned out loud, "what is a Legendarium?"

"Just some book, it's really not important." she said.

"So what is so important in this chest?" I asked.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" she said, "well there is a secret of our family that no one knows, but I your Pop-pop and now you."

"Okay." I said, "I'm ready."

"We all were spies." she said.

"Really grandma?" I said, "your kidding right?"

"You caught me. Okay its late you better get some sleep." she said.

I left the basement and went back upstairs.

"You aren't ready yet, but when the time comes you will find out about your true destiny." She said as she opened the bottom of the chest and she pulled out a book. "You will soon know the secret of the Whitestone's and find out who you really are."

* * *

Next Time On: Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Second Performance

Sinnoh Chapter 2: Journey to the Sinnoh Region!


	2. Sinnoh Chapter 2

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Second Performance: The Sinnoh Saga

Sinnoh Arc I: Adventurous Expeditions

Sinnoh Chapter 2: Journey to the Sinnoh Region!

Opening Theme Song: Shiny Tale by Mix Speaker's Inc.(T.V Version)

_It shows the Ultramarine Cruise heading towards the Sinnoh region as Wingull and Pelipper fly in the air as Aipom is on my shoulder. It the shows Misty and an unknown girl and Emile and an unknown guy they both are on the opposite sides of each other. Then it shows all of my Pokémon as Aipom jumps up and uses Swift it then shows Roxie and Wally walking as Roxie punches Wally in the arm. Adam is then seen looking out of the window gazing at the sunset. I am then seen running towards the end of the tunnel as I exit four silhouetted people are standing in a red background with Charon. It ends with me finding a box of items that were sealed off with the words on the box chipped away. I then pick up a picture frame covered in dust as I then blow the dust off it._

_Last time on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Second Performance.__ Alex goes to the attic where a chest with a secret kind of lock is found. Later on it is revealed that a book called, The Legendarium hold a secret to the history of the Whitestones._

* * *

"Today is the day." I thought as I woke up from my bed stretching. "I just got my new room and now I have to leave it." I added as I rubbed my eyes and put my glasses on.

I turned my alarm clock off and fixed me bed and walked to the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair. I then walked back upstairs and put my clothes on.

"I wonder what the temperature is going to be today?" I said.

I checked my laptop and it said eighty-eight degrees.

"That can't be right, Adrian said that Sinnoh is a colder region." I said putting my shoes on.

I then changed the location to Sinnoh and it said that it will be a high of 53.

"This is gonna be a cold adventure." I thought.

I closed my laptop and put it in my bag and I put my phone away in my room.

"Alex! Breakfast is ready." my mother yelled up the stairs.

"Okay here I come." I responded.

**Later at Oak's Laboratory**

"Alex you decided to continue your journey?" Tracy said.

"Yeah, I can't give up, my journey continues until I've won the Grand Festival." I said.

"Are you all packed up?" Tracy asked.

"I still need to pack the warmer clothes just in case." I responded.

"So Alex what brings you here?" Professor Oak asked.

"I was wondering can you hold on to my Pokémon?" I asked.

"I sure can, it would be my pleasure." he responded, "I was just checking on the little ones."

"Some trainers are gonna get their first Pokémon?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say first Pokémon." Oak chuckled, "They are upstairs now, come join us."

"This brings back memories, walking up these stairs." I said.

"Hiya Alex." Wally said.

"Wally, Roxie? You are the trainers!" I exclaimed.

"Yup are you surprised?" Roxie said.

"Well since you guys are traveling in Kanto for gym badges. I guess it makes sense." I responded.

**Later On**

"My boat leaves in six hours." I said, "so I guess that this is goodbye for now."

"Yeah for now." Emile said.

"We will meet again." Wally said holding his Squirtle in his arms.

"When we do, we are gonna battle." Roxie said as Charmander was on her shoulders.

"Bye everyone." I said, "Adam stay out of trouble." I added as I rubbed his hair.

"Why can't I go?" Adam said.

"Maybe next time." I responded.

"Let's go, we don't wanna be Slaking." Emile said.

"When do the puns stop." my mother said hitting her forehead.

"I still think they are hilarious." Adam said wiping a tear from his eye ass he tried to stifle his laughter.

"Where is Misty?" I asked.

"She is in Cerulean City getting ready for Hoenn."

"I wanted to tell her goodbye." I said.

"Already taken care of." Emile said, "come on, little bro."

We began to walk towards Kanto Route 1 and we finally reached Viridian City.

"This is where we part." Emile said.

We had a quick embrace and gripped hands.

"Good luck teaching." I said.

"Good luck on your contests." Emile said.

Emile then walked towards Victory Road as I took the mountainous path to Ultramarine City.

**Three Hours Later**

"Finally I'm here." I said to myself, "I have some time I might as well get some treats."

"Aipom Showtime!" I said calling her out of her Pokéball. "Let's get some lunch, let's see if there are some food places around here."

Aipom pointed towards a noodle shop.

"Great idea, and after we eat we will get some sweets." I responded.

Aipom cheered.

**Meanwhile in Tojoh Falls Entrance**

"I can't believe that I'm gonna be a teacher." Emile said. "Alex, Misty, Roxie, Adrian, and Wally follow your dreams." said while he entered the cave. "Follow your dreams and never stop learning."

As Emile exited the cave he turned around and said, "Goodbye Kanto. We will meet again." Misty I know that you can't here me, but I'm truly and deeply in love with you."

**In Pallet Town**

"Wally we should get going." Roxie said.

"You don't have to go so soon." my mother, Amber said.

"Well we better get going its a long way to Pewter City." Wally said.

"If you must leave take some cookies that I made. The berries came from the garden out back." Meemaw said.

"Thank you very much." the both said.

"Have a safe travel, feel free to come back here." my mother said.

"There are always rooms here for friends of Emile and Alex." my step dad said.

As they left Pallet Town and headed towards Pewter City

**In Cerulean City**

"Mistress Waterflower I am here to transport you to Sootopolis City." Sebastian said.

"Here I come." Misty said as she put a picture of Emile, herself and I in her bag along with her éPhone in her pocket. She then pulled her bags down the stairs.

"Misty we will miss you." Daisy said.

"Let those Hoenn boys know about us Kanto girls." Lily said.

"Don't worry we will take good care of the Gym." Violet said.

"Thanks girls." Misty said as Daisy, Violet, and Lily other hugged Misty as she left.

"We should really get going." Sebastian said.

Sebastian loaded Misty's luggage into the cruiser.

"Bye Misty." her sisters all said waving.

"Bye girls, and bye Kanto." Misty said.

As she took her hand on the glass as a tear rolled off her cheek.

"Did you have a second thought?" Sebastian asked.

"No." she responded as she wiped the tear away. "I'm fine, I'll be okay."

**Later**

"The trip to Sinnoh region is leaving now." the ticket holder said.

"Looks like I'm gonna be late for the cruise, again." I said. "Why does this constantly happen to me? Is this gonna be some sick reoccurring trend."

"Last call for tickets." the ticket holder said.

"Here I am." I said huffing and puffing as I boarded the cruise. "It's not like I have a bike that gets electrocuted and barbecued by a Thunderbolt."

**Even Later**

"There it is." I said as the Ultramarine Cruise closed in on the Sinnoh Region.

Aipom pointed and smiled.

"Our new journey is about to begin." I said.

* * *

Next Time On: Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Second Performance

Sinnoh Chapter 3: Fending for Oneself!


	3. Sinnoh Chapter 3

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Second Performance: The Sinnoh Saga

Sinnoh Arc I: Adventurous Expeditions

Sinnoh Chapter 3: Fending for Oneself!

Opening Theme Song: Shiny Tale by Mix Speaker's Inc. (T.V Version)

_It shows the Ultramarine Cruise heading towards the Sinnoh region as Wingull and Pelipper fly in the air as Aipom is on my shoulder. It the shows Misty and an unknown girl and Emile and an unknown guy they both are on the opposite sides of each other. Then it shows all of my Pokémon as Aipom jumps up and uses Swift it then shows Roxie and Wally walking as Roxie punches Wally in the arm. Adam is then seen looking out of the window gazing at the sunset. I am then seen running towards the end of the tunnel as I exit four silhouetted people are standing in a red background with Charon. It ends with me finding a box of items that were sealed off with the words on the box chipped away. I then pick up a picture frame covered in dust as I then blow the dust off it._

_Last time on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Second Performance._ Alex, Emile, Misty, Roxie, and Wally all say there goodbyes as they all head on their own adventure. Emile reaches Tojoh Falls, Roxie and Wally both head to Pewter City, Misty heads to The Hoenn Region, and Alex and Aipom reaches the Sinnoh Region as it appears in the not so far off distance.

* * *

"Adrian wasn't kidding when he said that Sinnoh was cold." I said.

I put my jacket on over my clothes.

"Aipom return." I said as she was enveloped in a red light that sent her back to her Pokéball.

I went to the PokéCenter and I changed my clothes, my outfit was Lucas' Platinum outfit except I had a navy blue peacoat.

"Should I call everyone and left then know I'm here?" I thought. "Never mind." I said walking away from the phone.

"There should be no reason it is this cold." I said as I pulled out my laptop and taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Did you hear a legendary Pokémon is in Lake Verity." a girl said as she walked past me.

I stopped drinking and typing as I began to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"That is just a myth, I've been there and I didn't see any legendary Pokémon." the guy replied.

"It's true my granny said so." the girl said.

"Well your granny is blind, so she isn't a good source." the guy said.

"She wasn't always blind, she told me the story." the girl said. "She said that it was pink and looked like a pixie."

"A pixie?" the boy questioned.

"Its a type of fairy." the girl responded.

"Like in the stories?" the guy asked.

"Yup those are the ones." the girl responded as they left the PokéCenter.

I closed my laptop and I left the PokéCenter. As I walked along the snowy road the grass began rustling. And it was a wild Growlithe, it came out of the grass and ran past me with something in its mouth. As a wild flock of Starly and Doduo chased after it.

"Hey wait." I said. Aipom use Swift and stop them."

I threw Aipom's Pokéball and her tail glowed as she released many yellow stars.

The Starly and Doduo then used Quick Attack on the already injured Growlithe. Growlithe got up and limped away.

"Growlithe wait." I said. Growlithe turned around and used a weak Ember at me.

"Aipom can you handle those Pokémon?" I asked.

She agreed by nodding her head and giving a thumbs up with her tail. I then went after the wild Growlithe.

"Growlithe wait don't go." Growlithe began to run, but was still limping.

"I just wanna help you." I said.

Growlithe turned around while still running and prepared an Ember attack, but was then caught in a spider web.

"Spider webs!" I exclaimed. "Growlithe I'll get you out of this." I said as I gently touched its underbelly and tried to pull it out Growlithe cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I said.

Two Ariados, one shiny and the other a regular color with a bunch of Spinarak closed in on us.

"We are in Pokémon a nest, great." I said sarcastically

Growlithe got out of the Spider Web, but biting its way through. The Ariados used String Shot and I was then caught.

"Growlithe go on, get away." I said.

It looked at me in confusion.

"Go, before they get you again." I said.

Growlithe limped away.

"I'll get rid of these webs with Blaziken." I said reaching for my Pokéballs. "Never mind."

The Spinarak's and Ariados' used Psychic as they formed the webs around me.

Growlithe came back with Aipom.

"Aipom use Fake Out." I said.

Aipom sent a wave of energy that made the Pokémon flinch.

"Uh I think I made things worse" I said.

They began to launch Sludge Bombs and Pin Missiles at Growlithe.

"Aipom Swift!" I said.

Aipom jumped in front of Growlithe and made rings of stars that protected Growlithe and countered the attacks, although a stray Sludge Bomb was about to hit Growlithe. Aipom protected Growlithe by taking the hit. Aipom the fell to its knees as it glowed purple.

"Aipom are you okay?" I asked.

Growlithe gathered its strength as it used Ember that burned the webs that restrained me.

Thanks Growlithe I said it turned around and it was ready for a command.

"Okay let's hope this works, Growlithe use Flame Wheel!"

Growlithe limped into a Flame Wheel and it burned the webs.

"Now use Ember!" I said.

The attack scared the Ariados and Spinarak away.

"Thanks Growlithe." I said as I picked Aipom up.

It wagged its tail and painted.

"I wish I had saw that Legendary Pokémon." I said walking away.

A wind appeared and we both turned around and an outline of a Pokémon hovered around me and it then vanished back into the lake.

"Come on Growlithe let's go." I said as I ran to the nearest PokéCenter.

"Nurse Joy can you heal my Aipom?" I asked.

"Yes, right away." she put her on the stretcher and took her away.

**Later **

"How is Aipom doing?" I asked.

"She has recovered completely she just needs some rest." Nurse Joy said.

Growlithe rubbed its head on my leg and wagged its tail it then just collapsed on the floor.

"Growlithe are you okay." I said getting on my knees.

"Chansey bring me the stretcher." Nurse Joy said, "Please wait here."

**Later**

"That Growlithe has been stealing food from wild Pokémon, has it not?" a tall man asked.

"Yes as far as I know." I responded.

"It even stole food from my Laboratory." he replied.

"It helped me get away from a group of Ariados and Spinarak." I said.

"It did?!" the man said shockingly.

"Yeah." I said looking into the window as Nurse Joy was checking on Growlithe.

"Growlithe was badly injured and it hasn't ate in over a few weeks." Nurse Joy said, "Why wasn't it fed!"

"If I may interject, this Pokémon doesn't belong to this young man, it is a wild Pokémon." the man said. "Remember the trainer that started a few weeks ago."

"Yes I do." Nurse Joy responded, "I do apologize for my outburst."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Young man come with me." The older man said.

"Okay." I said, "but what about Aipom and Growlithe?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of them." Nurse Joy said.

* * *

Next Time On: Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Second Performance

Sinnoh Chapter 4: A Picture Perfect Friendship!


	4. Sinnoh Chapter 4

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Second Performance: The Sinnoh Saga

Sinnoh Arc I: Adventurous Expeditions

Sinnoh Chapter 4: A Picture Perfect Friendship!

Opening Theme Song: Shiny Tale by Mix Speaker's Inc. (T.V Version)

_It shows the Ultramarine Cruise heading towards the Sinnoh region as Wingull and Pelipper fly in the air as Aipom is on my shoulder. It the shows Misty and an unknown girl and Emile and an unknown guy they both are on the opposite sides of each other. Then it shows all of my Pokémon as Aipom jumps up and uses Swift it then shows Roxie and Wally walking as Roxie punches Wally in the arm. Adam is then seen looking out of the window gazing at the sunset. I am then seen running towards the end of the tunnel as I exit four silhouetted people are standing in a red background with Charon. It ends with me finding a box of items that were sealed off with the words on the box chipped away. I then pick up a picture frame covered in dust as I then blow the dust off it._

_Last time on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Second Performance._ Alex has reached the Sinnoh Region and he encounters a Growlithe that is injured. Later on, he sees a mysterious Pokémon in the Lake Verity.

* * *

"Young man come with me." The older man said.

"Okay." I said, "But what about Aipom and Growlithe?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of them." Nurse Joy said.

"Come with me to my laboratory." The man said.

"Laboratory?" I responded.

"Yes how else do you expect me to do my research, in a can of beans?" the man said while still showing no emotion.

So a few days back a trainer had started his journey and he had a battle with the Growlithe but when Growlothe lost he punished Growlithe and he also starved and later he then abandoned Growlithe.

"What was the trainer's name?" I asked.

"Uh, his name escapes my mind." the man said.

"People like that shouldn't even treat Pokémon that way, Pokémon are supposed to be our friends, they shouldn't be left for abandonment.

"I agree." the man said.

"I'm sorry I never asked your name, mine is Alex." I said holding my hand out.

He faced my direction and stared at me without blinking and seemingly not breathing either.

"Okay." I said pulling my hand back and putting it in my pocket.

"So what do you study in your laboratory?" I asked.

We continued to walk until we reached his laboratory.

"Here we are." he said.

"To answer your questions my name is Sorbus, Sorbus Rowan and here I study Pokémon evolution." he said unlocking the doors.

"The evolution of Pokémon." I said.

"Yes, I have discovered that ninety percent of all Pokémon are connected in some way to others through evolution." Professor Rowan said as he put his glasses on his face and moved the paper on his desk in to a neat stack. "I'm also determining if evolution is a form of Pokémon reaching maturity, or a way for an "incomplete" being to become "more complete," as Legendary Pokémon don't evolve."

"Intriguing." I said as I looked around. "So do you know the other Professors?"

"Professors such as?" he said as he set his briefcase down.

"Professor Oak?" I replied.

"Yes, I do know Samuel Oak. He is an old friend of mine." he said.

"What about Professor Elm and Birch?"

"I know of both of them." Professor Rowan said.

"I think I should check on Aipom and Growlithe." I said walking past the fish tank that had Magikarp, Finneon, and Feebas in it.

"That reminds me can you get the three Pokéballs that are inside that case." Professor Rowan said.

I waked over and opened the case and took the two Pokéballs out.

"Feed them if you will." he said.

"You at least say please, not like I work here." I said pouring the food for the three Pokémon.

"What was that?" he said as he stood behind me.

"Uhhh I said, I should really work here." I said.

"Not enough words, you're missing some." he said waling away.

"So these are the starter Pokémon for the Sinnoh Region." I asked

"Yes." Professor Rowan replied.

"But there should be three starters." I said.

"A strange boy came here the other day and he was quite hyper and his word speed was impeccable should should be an auctioneer." Professor Rowan said.

"Adrian, it can only be him." I sighed.

"I will let you have one." Professor Rowan said.

"Really?" I said.

"But after the trainer today comes to pick one out."

"One of you guys are going to be my Pokémon." I said.

The Piplup at the end of the table frowned.

"Don't be sad we are gonna have fun."

Piplup's beak then glowed white and it pecked at me multiple times.

"Yeeouch!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yes and beware that Piplup has a very bad temperament." Professor Rowan said.

"You don't say." I said sarcastically.

"Your brand of sarcasm is very boring." Professor Rowan said.

Piplup then headbutted me and back and forth we both did not let up.

"I'm here." the girl said with the camera around her neck.

"Ah Lexi I'm glad you made it here." Professor Rowan said.

"Really he doesn't show it, does he." Lexi said to me.

"I know, the lack of emotion is just-" I stopped taking as he glared at me.

"Hey you look familiar do I know you?" Lexi asked me.

"Not that I know of." I replied.

"You're Alex Whitestone." she said.

"Yes that's me." I said nervously as she snapped many photos of me.

"My name is Lexi." she said hugging me.

"Oh are these the Pokémon I can choose from." she said pushed me to the floor and she she took photos of them.

"Great another hyper one." Professor Rowan mumbled.

"I heard that." Lexi said. Alex which one should I pick?"

"Maybe that Piplup over there." I said.

"I dunno it looks like it is a handful and problematic."

"I'll take this one." Lexi said holding the Chimchar in her hands.

"Here are your five Pokéballs, Sinnoh Dex, and here is also Chimchar's Pokéball." Professor Rowan said.

"Thank you very much." Lexi said.

"Looks like you get Piplup." Professor Rowan said.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

Piplup opened its beak as it glowed light blue it then released a stream of blue bubbles, my face and hair became soaked. Piplup started laughing and pointing.

"Don't worry Chimchar use Ember." Lexi said.

I was then covered in ash as the attack dried me up.

"Thanks." I said.

"Here is Piplup's Pokéball, five empty Pokéballs, and your Sinnoh Dex. It has the current Pokémon that you've met on record." he said.

"Thank you." I said. "Piplup return."

Piplup refused to go in the Pokéball.

"Fine then." I said

**Later**

"Your Aipom is at her full heath." Nurse Joy said as she brought Aipom out on the stretcher.

She jumped in my arms and sat on my head.

"Aipom me have a new friend, I guess?" I said.

Piplup walked away and sat in the booth.

Nurse Joy what about Growlithe?" I asked.

"She needs to stay here she is badly injured." she replied.

"Hey, Alex are you here to compete in the contests?" Lexi said as we both walked to the booth.

"Yup, so are you a trainer?" I asked.

"Yes and no, yes I'm a trainer, but I'm not collecting badges." Lexi responded. "Are you new to Sinnoh?"

"I'm new as well." Lexi said.

The medium skin tone girl wearing Dawn's Platinum clothes with black pants under the skirt. She had soft blue eyes and in her ears there were Pokéball earrings. She had long blonde colored hair with a streak of purple going down the left side of her hair that she put behind her ear.

"Hey Alex since we are both new here in Sinnoh let's travel together." Lexi suggested.

"Sure that's fine with me." I said.

"We are gonna be the best of friends. Say cheese!" she said as she focused the camera on both of us.

* * *

Next Time on: Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Second Performance

Sinnoh Chapter 5: Survival of the Fittest!


	5. Sinnoh Chapter 5

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Second Performance: The Sinnoh Saga

Sinnoh Arc I: Adventurous Expeditions

Sinnoh Chapter 5: Survival of the Fittest!

Opening Theme Song: Shiny Tale by Mix Speaker's Inc. (T.V Version)

_It shows the Ultramarine Cruise heading towards the Sinnoh region as Wingull and Pelipper fly in the air as Aipom is on my shoulder. It then shows Lexi taking several photos of wild Pokémon and Emile and an unknown guy they both are on the opposite sides of each other. Then it shows all of my Pokémon as Aipom jumps up and uses Swift it then shows Roxie and Wally walking as Roxie punches Wally in the arm. Adam is then seen looking out of the window gazing at the sunset. I am then seen running towards the end of the tunnel as I exit four silhouetted people are standing in a red background with Charon. It ends with me finding a box of items that were sealed off with the words on the box chipped away. I then pick up a picture frame covered in dust as I then blow the dust off it._

_Last time on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Second Performance. _Alex was invited to Professor Rowan's Laboratory when he meets Lexi a trainer, who loves to take pictures. As she receives her first Pokémon a Chimchar. Alex then receives a Piplup who has a mischievous temperament.

* * *

**[August 2, 2011]**

"Hey Alex!" the hyper girl exclaimed waking me up.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as I saw her staring above me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"So why did you scream?" She asked.

"No reason." I responded.

"Hmm it sure seemed like a reason. Anyways, what are we going to do today." Lexi asked.

"Well can I clean up first." I said as she flashed her camera in my eye.

"Oh sure, I'll be waiting at our booth." She said leaving the room.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I thought.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Alex I took the liberty of bring the food here. Lexi said.

I gazed at the table and it was a paradise of waffles, pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, hash-browns, and orange juice.

"Good Arceus." I said.

"I know right. I knew you would like it." Lexi said.

"Where did you get this?" I asked sitting down.

"I made it." she said as she cleaned her glasses.

"What, you made all this?" I asked.

"Yeah, I found a cookbook and I just followed the directions, they are pretty simple." She replied as she took her camera apart to clean it.

"How long did it take you to make this?" I asked

"How long did it take you to getting ready?" I asked back.

"I dunno about sixteen minutes." I replied.

"Then approximately twelve minutes." Lexi said.

"This food tastes amazing." I said taking a piece of the waffle.

"Really I didn't try it?" she said.

"You have to try this." I said. "Here."

Lexi quickly put her camera back together and took a photo.

"How did you just do that? I asked.

"Do what?" she asked while she pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

"Your camera, you put it back so quickly." I said.

"Did I?" she said.

"Yeah, you did." I said.

"Hmm, I really didn't notice." she said as she put the food on her plate. "Whoa, this is god."

"I told you, you should be a chef of somethin'." I said.

"So where are we going?" Lexi asked.

"Let me check." I said opening my computer. "There is a contest in Jubilife City."

"Ooh can I come?!" Lexi asked.

"Of course, we're traveling together." I said.

"So when are you gonna train and whip up some fusion moves?" Lexi asked.

"Fusion Moves?" I replied.

"My bad, you might call them combinations." Lexi said.

"Hmm, I like the sound of Fusion Moves." I said. "If you wanna I can try to make some now."

"Score." she said.

**On the Battlefield**

"Aipom Showtime." I said. "Aipom use Swift."

She flipped and her tail glowed yellow and she launched stars in the air.

"Use Focus Punch on the ground." I said.

Aipom used Focus Punch on the ground and it launched her into the air.

"Double Team." I said.

"Score." Lexi said as she flashed her camera.

The flash hit Aipom in her eyes and she couldn't see and the move failed.

"Lexi!" I exclaimed as I turned to her.

"Can I take pictures?" she asked.

"Yes you can, but can you give me a head up please." I said.

"Gotcha." she said giving a thumbs up. "Okay ready."

"Aipom once again." I said

Aipom launched several stars into the air and used Focus Punch on the ground to launch herself into the air.

"Double Team." I said.

Aipom created many clones of herself and they jumped on the stars.

"Use Swift again." I said.

The stars fell and collided.

"You call that a fusion move?" a voice said.

"May I ask who you are?" Lexi said.

"I wasn't speaking with you, I was speaking to him." the boy said.

"Well I was talking to you." Lexi responded.

"I'm sorry I offended you, what's your name." he said sarcastically.

"Lexi Blanche." Lexi said.

"Nope, still don't care." he said.

"You're Alex, right?" he said.

"Yes I am, who are you?" I asked.

"Vince." he said smugly.

"Well Vince, I would appreciate if you aren't mean to Lexi." I said walking towards him.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't have such a weak fusion combination." Vince said.

"What was that?!" I responded.

"Weak fusion combination." he reiterated.

"Before you comment on my style, how many Grand Festivals have you entered?" I said.

"Two of them, why are gonna get scared and go cry." Vince said.

"You don't intimated me, I've dealt with worse things in my past that you can ever imagine." I said.

"Oh is that so?" Vince said. "How about a battle?"

"Fine by me." I said.

"This battle will be a two on two first one to defeat the others Pokémon is the winner." he said.

"Quilava Curtain Call!" he said.

"Quilava huh?" I thought. "Piplup Showtime."

Piplup came out of its Pokéball.

"Piplup use BubbleBeam." I said.

Piplup used Whirlpool and the attack missed Quilava.

"I didn't tell you to do that!" I exclaimed.

"Looks like you can't control your Pokémon." Vince said. "Quilava return and Munchlax Curtain Call."

Munchlax came out of its Pokéball.

"Munchlax use SolarBeam." Vince said.

"Piplup you have to dodge." I said.

Piplup looked at me and used BubbleBeam.

"Piplup return." I said in frustration. Aipom Showtime."

Aipom came out of it's Pokéball.

"Use Double Team." I said.

Aipom made copies around Munchlax.

"Hit them all." Vince said.

Munchlax's SolarBeam hit all of the copies.

"Use Swift." I said.

Aipom, above Munchlax fired several stars down on Munchlax.

"Focus Punch." I said.

"Counter with your Focus Punch." Vince said.

The two Pokémon collided.

"Focus Punch right hook 'em."

Munchlax's right arm glowed blue as it hit Aipom in the jaw; knocking her out.

"Aipom return. Piplup Showtime." I said wearily.

"SolarBeam." Vince said.

"Piplup use Whirlpool." I said.

Piplup used Peck instead.

"Fire the SolarBeam." Vince said.

"Piplup dodge it." I said.

Piplup used Peck directly into the SolarBeam, but the SolarBeam was too powerful and it knocked Piplup back.

"Piplup you have to listen to me." I said.

Piplup turned and looked at towards me.

"Piplup use BubbleBeam." I said.

Piplup was hesitant and he didn't move.

"Quick use Focus Punch." Vince said.

The attack hit Piplup in his stomach as he flew into a wall knocking him out.

"Hmm I wonder how you got to the Top 4 at the Grand Festival in Hoenn." Vince said. "Next time you let Aipom hit you with a Focus Punch you'll be sleeping with the Gyarados'." he added as he returned Munchlax.

"Looks like you don't stand a chance here in Sinnoh, you might as well go back to the the Kanto boonies of Pallet Town." Vince said.

"What?!" I said.

"You should just go back home. You're not welcome here." Vince said.

"I'm welcome anywhere you can't tell me what to do."

"It doesn't matter because you won't get to the Grand Festival." Vince said.

Piplup came back to its senses.

"Not to mention that Piplup, it is a lost cause." Vince said. "You might as well release it in the wild."

Piplup became angered.

"So see ya, or better yet hopefully I won't." Vince said walking away.

* * *

Next Time on: Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Second Performance

Sinnoh Chapter 6: Nightmare in the Woods!


	6. Sinnoh Chapter 6

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Second Performance: The Sinnoh Saga

Sinnoh Arc I: Adventurous Expeditions

Sinnoh Chapter 6: Nightmare in the Woods!

Opening Theme Song: Shiny Tale by Mix Speaker's Inc. (T.V Version)

_It shows the Ultramarine Cruise heading towards the Sinnoh region as Wingull and Pelipper fly in the air as Aipom is on my shoulder. It then shows Lexi taking several photos of wild Pokémon and Emile and an unknown guy they both are on the opposite sides of each other. Then it shows all of my Pokémon as Aipom jumps up and uses Swift it then shows Roxie and Wally walking as Roxie punches Wally in the arm. Adam is then seen looking out of the window gazing at the sunset. I am then seen running towards the end of the tunnel as I exit four silhouetted people are standing in a red background with Charon. It ends with me finding a box of items that were sealed off with the words on the box chipped away. I then pick up a picture frame covered in dust as I then blow the dust off it._

_Last time on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Second Performance._ Lexi and I ate breakfast made by Lexi and I made some combinations and he met Vince, a trainer and rival. The two seemed to strongly dislike each other. They both battled and it ended with me losing due to Piplup not listening to my's commands.

* * *

_**[August 2, 2011] **_

"He was a real jerk. Pay him no mind." Lexi said.

Piplup got up and he jumped up and used BubbleBeam and the Bubbles hit the ground. Piplup then bounced on them as he landed.

"That was perfect Piplup." I said.

"What are we gonna do now?" Lexi asked.

"I guess that I'll lest my Pokémon rest and then we can set of to Jubilife City." I replied. "If that is okay with you?"

"Sure, I'm fine with that idea." Lexi said.

**Around 1:30 PM**

"So which way is Jubilife City?" Lexi asked.

"We take Route 202 and we should reach it." I said.

"Okay let's go." Lexi said.

"Alex wait." Nurse Joy said.

Growlithe ran out of the PokéCenter and rubbed up against my leg.

"Growlithe wants to come with you." Nurse Joy stated.

"But I thought she needed to rest." I said.

"She made a surprising recovery, it was like magic." she said.

"So what do you say, do you want to come with me?" I asked.

I opened an empty Pokéball and Growlithe went inside.

"I caught a Growlithe." I said.

"Please take good care of her." Nurse Joy said.

"I will." I said.

We then left Sandgem Town and passed a sign that said Route 202.

"So what brings you to the Sinnoh Region?" I asked.

"No real reason something just attracted me to come here." she said.

"That's interesting, so where are you from?" I asked.

"I'm from the Arcobaleno Islands." she responded.

"No way, really." I said. "My cousins live there."

"They do?!" Lexi said.

"Yeah." I said. "They live on Viola Island." "I wonder how they are doing. I haven't seen them since we were kids."

"Well I live on Bianco Island." Lexi said. "It's not that far away from Viola Island."

"Uh were are we?" I asked.

"Chimchar, Take a Snap." Lexi said.

Chimchar came out of its Pokéball.

"Can you climb the tree and see where we are?" Lexi asked.

"Great idea, Aipom Showtime." I said. "Follow Chimchar."

Aipom followed Chimchar up the tree. They both looked around Chimchar then picked a flower put it couldn't get it up, but when he did he fell backwards on to Aipom and they both fell in a bush.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

Aipom and Chimchar ran past us.

"Wait where are you going." Lexi asked the two Pokémon as they ran off.

"Lexi we have to get out of here." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

A horde of Beedrill appeared Lexi then pulled out her camera and adjusted the lens.

"Perfecto!" She exclaimed as her camera flashed several times.

"Beautiful more like terrifying. We have to get away from here." I said pulling Lexi as she continued to take photos.

We jumped into a nearby bush as the Beedrill flew away.

"Looks like the brat is here in Sinnoh too." the girl with Pink hair said.

"Pay him no mind we have to carry out our orders." the guy with blue hair said

"What are orders?" The burly guy with yellow hair said.

"Charon instructed us to fine the Gem of the Forest." The guy with the blue hair said.

"Are you sure this right forest?" The burly guy asked.

"Look who is with him? That hair dye is just disgusting. Blecch" the pink haired girl said as she looked through a pair of binoculars.

"You're more focused on that boy then our orders." the guy with blue hair said. "Honestly, I wonder why how we can be called the Nightmare Trio if we don't even get along."

"Who said I wanted to be a part of this trio?" the pink haired girl said. "Not to mention, Charon hasn't even given us any Pokémon."

"Me neither." the burly guy said.

"He said in time, and until then we should try and find the Gem of the Forest."

"Chimchar can you get those apples up in the tree."

"Aipom go help Chimchar." I said.

"Look at them go." Lexi said as she took pictures with her camera.

Chimchar and Aipom brought back apples and berries.

"Thank you. Now lets see?" Lexi said putting her glasses on and taking out a cookbook.

"Lexi." I said in a monotone. "Where did you get that?"

"I borrowed it from the PokéCenter." she casually said while flipping through the pages.

"Oh I see." I said.

"Got it." she said. "Alex you get the silverware out and I'll go get the water." Come on, Chinchar."

"She took silverware as well." I thought. "How can her backpack hold camera equipment cookbooks and silverware?" I mumbled.

**Moments Later**

"I'm back." she said carrying the water in jugs.

"Where did you find the water jugs?" I said in a monotone as I turned my head.

"They were just there. It's like my lucky day." she said smiling.

A Shuckle came up and took a few berries from the table.

"Chimchar quick use Fire Punch." Lexi said.

Chimchar punched the Shuckle with a fiery fist

The wild Shuckle used Power Trick and then dug underground.

"Chimchar calm down and when Shuckle comes up use Double Kick."

Shuckle used Dig under Chimchar and it quickly used Double Kick on Shuckle. The attack knocked Shuckle to the ground.

"Go Pokéball." Lexi said.

The Pokéball captured the Shuckle.

**Later**

"Snacks are made." Lexi said.

Everyone came up and started grubbing.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Well according to the cookbook, they are called Apple Fritter Cakes." Lexi said.

"They are delicious." I said.

"Really well since I couldn't find anything to make the crust I just used dirt." Lexi said.

I opened my mouth the food fell out and brushed the rest of the food off my tongue.

"Piplup use BubbleBeam on me." I said.

He opened his beak and it glowed blue as he unleashed a stream on bubbles.

"Thanks." I said.

"I was just kidding Alex." Lexi said as she snapped a photo. "Perfecto." she said.

**The Next Day [August 3, 2011] **

"So do you know where we are?" Lexi asked.

"Nope not a clue." I replied.

* * *

Next Time on: Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Second Performance

Sinnoh Chapter 7: The Courtship of Elekid's Trainer!


End file.
